The Reagan Family
by ollie23
Summary: Will the Reagan family become whole again or will something happen that will tare them apart.
1. The Investigation

It started out like any other day for Danny, he had a kidnapping case of a lady about the age of Joe when all of a sudden something got his attention when the mother handed him the photo of the lady. Danny excused himself and went to talk to his partner, "Something about this lady Jackie is familiar I can't place my finger on it but I know something is familiar. I'm going to see if we can age the lady to what she would look like when she was ten." Danny said before heading into the computer room to talk to Arty. Arty was working on some evidence for another detective when he head Danny walk in, "Hey Reagan, You need something?" Arty asked kindly. "Yeah Arty can you see if you can find what this lady looked like when she was 10-years-old. She seems familiar to me but I can't put my finger one what it is." Danny asked.

Half and hour later Arty had something, "Reagan this is what she would have looked like when she was 10-years-old." Danny's mouth dropped open and he froze where he was standing _'Could this really be Jordan. Our sister, Where has she been all this time? How did she get to live with these people?' _Danny thought to himself "Thanks Arty." He said before running off and out the door telling his partner on the way out that she will have to book the mother for kidnapping. Danny drove frantic to Jamie's precinct. Danny ran inside finding Jamie about to head into role call, "Jamie you need to come with me. There's something you and Erin need to hear but we need to go pick her up and NOW!" Danny said after catching up to Jamie.

They had been sitting in their dad's office after getting there for a few minutes before Danny could find the words to say it, "Dad we have our first lead on Jordan..." Danny said waiting to see everyone's reactions. Jamie and Erin opened their mouths wide in shock. Frank however wasn't that surprised he knew that sometime they would get a lead on his oldest daughter. It was just a matter of time. "What do you have son?" Frank asked not sure if he really wanted to know but he had to. "We have the mother that so called her Cindy's mother since the time she kidnapped Jordan from the park. She's with my partner right now getting booked. So far that's all we know about the kidnapping case." Danny said.

Jamie shook out of his dazed look, "What do you mean about kidnapping case. If you found the mother that kidnapped Jordan doesn't that mean you found her?" Jamie asked. "Sadly no Jamie she was kidnapped again by someone for ransom but I'm going to find her I am not going to loose Jordan again I promise you all that." Danny headed out after. After everyone left Frank looked at a photo of Joe and Jordan when they were nine, _We are going to find you Jordan. You will be with us again that I promise you.'_


	2. Found and Together Again

Later on in the day Danny tells Jackie everything he has on Jordan, even telling her who Jordan was, "She's my sister Jackie. We lost her when she was 11-years-old, never gave up on trying to find her." Danny said. They have a few leads that don't pan out. "How about we talk to Lauren. She might be able to give us something." Danny suggests. Jackie agrees. Danny calls Frank, "Dad we are going to talk to Lauren, you can come down which I already know you have your coat and are about to tell Baker that your heading back out to come here. I'm gonna call Erin and jamie and see if they want to come and Jamie could even help interogate Lauren if he wants." Danny said.

Frank smiles, "We are heading out now Danny be there in a few minutes." Frank said and then hung up. After about fifteen minutes everyone shows up. Danny and Jamie head in first while Frank, Jackie and Erin wait outside. "I know you know who I am. I'm Jamie Reagan one of the brothers of Jordan Reagan, the 11-year-old girl you took from us. Don't deny it we have the evidence to put you away for kidnapping for a long time." Jamie said getting right to the point. Danny smiles he knew Jamie was as angry as he was and was only keeping it in check because he wanted to find Jordan before he went off the wall. Baker runs through the door, "Sir, we have got something." She said quickly.

Jackie broke into the interogation room, "Danny they got something on Jordan." Danny and Jamie shot up putting on vests and making sure their ready, "Erin, Dad we will bring Jordan back here, but to keep you both safe you have to stay here. Please" Danny said and ran out and got in the car with Jamie. Driving to the address they got from Baker. Danny signaled for one officer to bang in the door. Once inside they went to clear the place. Jamie and Danny were walking to the living room when they heard a crash. They run into the living room and found Jordan on top of one of her kidnappers. Danny couldn't help but laugh. He ran over to help Jordan out by cuffing the guy. Jamie helped Jordan outside to a peramedic.

Sitting just outside the ambulance reffusing to go to the hospitals. Danny and Jamie smiled hearing a light batter going on between the EMT and Jordan, "She's like you Jamie, hates having things looked at." Danny joked right before they rounded the corner. They stood there for what seemed like the longest time. "Jordan I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm..." Jamie was cut off, "Yeah I remember you guys." Jordan said and pulled out her wallet showing the photo of the Reagan family right before she had gone missing, "I kept it in my wallet to make sure that they never saw it." Jordan smiled.

On the drive back to the precinct everyone was quiet not sure what to say to each other. When Jordan walked in and saw Frank she smiled and ran to him hugging him. "Damn I missed you dad. I tried getting back to you but every time I tried I got beat or threatened with a gun." Jordan confessed and then looked at Erin, "Wow you've grown up little sis." Jordan joked and gave Erin a hug before turning back to Danny and Jamie just as they broke to give Jordan a hug as well, Danny lasting a little longer than Jamie though. "Jamie I hope Danny here's been treating you fairly. Have you Danny" Jordan smiled sighing when Jamie shook his head 'not so much'.

After Danny and Jackie talked to Lauren for a little while and told her that she didn't win after all, that Jordan was back with them, they all got in their cars and drove to Franks place to have a special dinner to welcome Jordan back into the family. Jack, Sean and Nikki ran and hugged Jordan haven heard some stories about her from their parents. It was Linda's turn to meet another Reagan member, "Hey Jordan I'm Linda, Danny's wife. It's nice to meet you." Linda said shaking Jordan's hand, "It's nice to meet you to Linda. You have two beautiful kids." Jordan said tickling Sean and then Jack. Danny laughed happy to see Jordan smiling and his boys getting along well with Jordan.


	3. The becoming of a detective

The next day was Christmas Eve and Danny, Jamie, Erin, Linda, and Jordan were coming up with a plan to surprise the rest of the family, as it was the first Christmas back together as a family but without Joe or Mary. Little did anyone in the Reagan family know that Jordan was a rookie cop and had been since a year after Danny became a detective, she stayed out of trouble and did what any beat cop would have done, helping the citizens of New York. There was a cop shot the day before last and most of the Reagan were getting ready for the funeral and then Baker called Frank, "Sir we have a ceremony after the funeral for a cop making the jump to 3rd grade detective." Baker said. Frank looked at Jamie who shook his head and looked around for Jordan but couldn't find her. "Let me guess Baker it's my daughter Jordan?" Frank asked making the assumption that it was Jordan because she was still upstairs getting ready.

Baker smiled "Your good and yes it's your daughter Jordan she's been a rookie beat cop for a while and I just got the call from her sergeant that she should become a detective and then he delivered the paper work of everything she did while on the beat and wow she's just like the rest of you Reagans. She even found the serial killer that the Queens squad was having trouble locating." Baker finished. After hanging up with Baker, Frank called Danny who was just finishing putting on his tie for the ceremony. "Yeah dad." Danny asked. "Hey Danny, it seems like you will have a run for your money in the detective field." Frank joked, "Why's that dad?" Danny questioned not sure what his dad was getting at, since Joe's death Danny was the only active detective in the family.

Frank smiled "Your sister Jordan is becoming a 3rd grade detective after the funeral service." Danny's mouth dropped open in surprise. He couldn't believe this, his younger sister Jordan would be a detective let alone that she was a beat cop almost as long as he was a cop.

Sorry about the short chapter guys and girl. I wanted to leave off where it would leave people coming back


End file.
